


Starve

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Humor, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Rey never wants to touch rations or nutrient pasteeveragain. Not after discovering what the universe has to hold about all the kinds of food.





	Starve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



> Not one of my OTPs (not yet anyway) but I'm all for Rey getting to have a girlfriend. Comments/thoughts appreciated! Thanks!

 

025\. Starve

*

Rey never wants to touch rations or nutrient paste _ever_ again. Not after discovering what the universe has to hold about all the kinds of food.

Like a fool, she didn't understand the _possibilities_.

Gruffle with its strong, sour aftertaste, and elbina pepper, and honey melon, and bantha butter that turns green when introduced to oxygen…

Ithorian saffron, dindra used as a cooking ingredient to heat the fire stew, quark frosting…

Bubblezap and candied ice wine tingling and rosy against her lips, as Poe throws an arm around Rey's shoulders and passes her another full glass, hiccuping into her ear and blabbing noisily about Finn's successful mission to an Outer Planet…

 _Cheese_.

Delicious melty cheese on a gigantic, dark meaty rib, engulfing her taste-buds right to the nearest celestial of stars. Rey bites into a mouthful, letting out a happy, soft moan, as her girlfriend smirks.

"Should I get you another plate now or later?" Rose teases her, nudging their hips on the bench.

Rey gestures wildly and muffles out something, using her clean hand to grab onto Rose's uniform. Her dark brown eyes going dramatically huge.

" _Phhooowhss_!"

"I'll take that as a _more please_ ," Rose says, full of laughter, when Rey drops her head onto her shoulder gratefully.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
